Big Mistakes, Wonderful Consequences
by DestielsSecretChildOfLove
Summary: True Love, You'll Still Have Problems, There Will still Be Fights But The Questions is, Can, True Love Over Come Anything? OOC AN Rating May Change As Fiction Progresses.   Pairings D/A  J/K All other Pairings As Normal
1. Chapter 1

**MrsDSalvatore: Both Vampire Diaries And Twilight Belong To Meeee.  
>MrsJWhitlock: No They Belong To Me, I Bought It Off Of Ebay Remember<br>Damon+Jasper:I Dont remember Getting Married To You  
>MrsJWhitlock: You Dont Have to Be Conscious to get married<br>MrsDSalvatore:You Just Need To Hear A Muffled I Do  
>SM&amp;LJS: Come On Girls Tell The Truth<br>MrsDSalvatore:But I Dont Want To  
>(both authors stare at girls untill they crack)<br>MrsJWhitlock: Fine Neither Me Nor Mrs Salvatore Own The Books Or The Charater they are owned by two amazing writers Stephanie Meyers And L.  
>MrsDSalvatore: But The Plot Is All Ours<br>MrsJWhitlock: And No-one Can Take That Away From Us  
>MrsDSalvatore: Not Even Katherine<strong>

* * *

><p>AN: This Fiction Was Co-Written By MrsJWhitlock AKA <strong>Madfan1997<strong> Read her fics there Amazing.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>  
>Love Is Most Likely The Hardest Adventure You'll Ever Have To Got Through. But When You Find The One ... You Know , The Love Of Life , Your Other Half. The One Person You Can Tell <strong>Everything<strong> To Without the Fear Of Judgement .Then Life Does Get Easier ... Or does It. You'll Still Have Problems, There Will still Be Fights But The Questions is Can True Love Over Come Anything... this Is One Question That Damon Salvatore has been asking himself for many, many years.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1<span>**

Just another miserable day in the life of Damon Salvatore.  
>Pouring another glass of bourbon, to drown out the memories, and the pain of his final breaking point. He was still shocked from Elena's words the previous week, and what move he should make next, These words played in his mind like a broken record stuck on repeat, "why is it such a suprised that i'd kiss you" "It's not a suprise,i'm surprised that you thought i'd kiss you back".<br>These words haunted his every thought, every dream and every word spoken from the moment they left her lips.  
>Silent tears fell from eyes as he came to the conclusion of the similarities of Elena and his previous love Katherine "It's Stefan Damon, Its always going to be Stefan" His biggest regrets in life were falling in love, first with, Katherine, then with, Elena. He just couldn't understand how his heart was fooled by both, allowing himself to fall for the same old tricks all over again. Was it best to just forget and feel nothing at all, shutting himself off from his emotions...<br>His thoughts were then interupted by the front door slamming closed and the sound of laughter, coming from the hallway, filling his ears. The sound strained his unbeating heart,killing all thought process, sounding wrong to his tortured soul. He wiped all evidence of his betraying tears, as Stefan and Elena rounded the corner, their laughter came to sudden halt. Damon's signature smirk found its way to his face, it seemed no matter how much pain he was in he all ways found pleasure on raining on Stefan parade.  
>"Hello brother." Damon announced completly ignoring the fact that Elena was in the room, not even sparing her a seconds glance.<br>"Hello to you to brother." Stefan replied imatating Damon's smirk as it fell from Damon's face.  
>"You got the girls at least let me keep my lines." Damon exclaimed with the usual aggresive look returning to his face, its funny how the same look always returns at some point when he talked to his brother.<br>"Don't get mad brother, it's not my fault I got not only the looks, but the brains aswell."  
>"I don't get mad, brother, I get even." The smile fell from Stefan's face, as Damon sped out<br>slamming the door behind him.  
>"He wouldn't dare,or... Would he?" Elena asked seeing the fear plain on Stefan's face, knowing his brother, knowing what hes capable of, knowing that he would.<br>At this exact moment Damon decided it was time to vist an old friend, a very very old friend.

Meanwhile At The Cullen Household

A high pitched scream echoed loudly through the long narrow halls, Jasper instantly froze as his 'wifes' screams reached his sensitive ears. The other four vampire jumped into action.  
>"Alice, what wrong, what did you see?" Carlise's panicked voice snapped Jasper out of his frozen pose.<br>"It's not what I can see, Its what I can't" Alice answered scared, Jasper relaxed as quickly as he had froze.


	2. Chapter 2

**MrsDSalvatore: I own All Of Vampire Diaries  
>Damon: Come on Now tell The Truth<br>MrsDSalvatore: I Own Twilight  
>Jasper: No The Real Truth<br>MrsDSalvatore: MrsJWhitlock Owns Them Both  
>MrsJWhitlock: God Dont I Wish But Know, Tell Them The Truth<br>MrsDSalvatore: I dont Want to  
>Damon: I'll Divorce You If You Don't<br>MrsDSalvatore: Okay Okay I dont Own Vampire Diaries Or Twilight,  
>They are owned my two amazing authors<br>MrsJWhitlock: Stephanie Meyers And L. and if i own Vampire Diaires,  
>Damon and Elena Would Be together already.<br>MrsDSalvatore: Really And What about me... just leave me alone while you get jasper.  
>Damon: Really Calm down elena turned me down and now im with you<br>even though i cant remember getting married im with you okay  
>MrsDSalvatore: okay :) xx<strong>

* * *

><p>Previously On BMWC<br>_"Alice, what wrong, what did you see?" Carlise's panicked voice snapped Jasper out of his frozen pose.  
>"It's not what I can see, Its what I can't" Alice answered scared, Jasper relaxed as quickly as he had froze.<em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

_Rosalie  
><em>I was admiring myself in the mirrior, when I heard a ear splitting scream coming from across the hall. What the hell is that drama queen screaming about now. I strutted my stuff towards alice and the others.  
>"Let me guess the new Louis Vuitton, spring collection has been delayed"<br>"Rose, Stop being such an incosiderate bitch." I was not expecting that from Emmett  
>"Oh my god, Emmett you used a big word." I was still in shock fom the way Emmett spoke to me but Jaspers distant words rendered me uncapable of a straight face.<br>"God, guys, this is serious stop laughing. It really isnt that funny." And trust Alice to burst the bubble of fun.  
>Ive been stood here for like five minutes now, I have no idea why the little pixie screamed and I havent even seen my reflection in like forever.<br>"Alice what do you mean,what you cant see, is it the wolves again" Carlise's panicked voice snapped me back to reality.  
>"No it's not the wolves, I can tell, I can't see but it feels different, it's not just our future that has disappered, it the whole towns future thats gone." With Alice's words not only me but the whole family froze, and looked panicked.<br>I was shocked when I heard the TV start up from downstairs. I didn't know Emmett left the room, I turned my head scanning the room and found Emmett at my side with the rest of our family staring at him.  
>"Why does everyone instantly assume that its me"<br>"Emmett when did you turn into a dictionary" Emmett looked fazed by the words Jasper spoke and quickly responded  
>"The day you turned into an inconsiderate bastard."<br>"Emmett, watch your language please?" Esme asked  
>"Oh my god!" Alice expclamed in a panicked voice "The vision is gettin darker... the danger is getting closer"<br>I heard movement coming from Jasper and then the door closed. Jasper was muttering stuff to himsself and to be perfectly honest I didnt really give a pile of horse shite. Alice quickly jumped into action and headed outside.  
>"Everyone, Asses outside, NOW!" I swear that if there was a prize for the most annoying vampire ever, Alice would win hands down. Just as we all reached the front decking an unknown blur flew past and knock jasper flying. Jasper jumped to his feet and attcked the blur, we all rushed foward to see who or what the hell that thing was. Then all of a sudden Jasper burst into a random fit of laughter and it didnt take much time for the unknown figure to join in to.<br>"Okay Will someone please explain what the hell just happened." Emmett exclaimed from behind me.  
>"oh yeah, guys this is my old buddy Damon Salvatore, Damon this is my family"<br>"hey guys, happy to meet you all." Hot and polite this guy is amazing  
><em>If i wasnt with Emmett right now, id bee on that so fast u wouldnt even notice<br>_"What was that" both Emmett and the sex god said simultaniasly Oh shit did i just say that out loud  
>"nothin, bye..." God that was close i really need to keep my mouth shut when im around Damon cause other wise it aint gonna end well.<p>

_Jasper_  
>What is he doing here, what does he want, does he know my secret. No he cant he wouldnt be laughing and joking around if he knew. This is not good, she told me that she had killed him why would she lie, that must mean that his annoying brother is alive as well. Well I hope someone removed the stick from up his arse at least. I need to talk to her again but not anywhere here, not when the mind reader could show up any second. Why is my life so complacted. The one thing I wanted to know... wait no Needed to know was how did he find me, how did he even know I was alive? Well I ain't gonna get any answers sitting on my arse so im gonna have to do it the old fashion way, plain ask the prick how he knew where to find me.<br>"Hey, arsehole how the hell did you know where to find me?"  
>"I live with you you douche, how the hell do you think i found you" trust emmett<br>"Not you the other arsehole.."  
>"Edwards not here, god i thought i was the stupid one"<br>"Oi, Vamp on steroids, I think the cowboy was talkin to me" Damon retorted  
>Finally... wait what did he call me ... cowboy what the hell? Why does everybody call me that stupid stereo-types just because I have a slight accent I'm a cowboy. Now back to the matter at hand.<br>"Yeah you so gonna answer the question any time today."  
>"Why do you want to know?" Damon asked his smirk quickly found its way to his face. I was woundering how long it would take to make an apperance.<br>"Just don't want anyone else from my past just popping up from thin air."  
>"Give You A few Clues, Name Starts with a P but is also known as Yoda or just plain prick and a smirck that is almost as annoying as mine." Damon stated<br>There is only one person whos smirk that can compete with Damon's really irritating full face smirk.  
>"Peter"<br>"My dear brother... you got it in one."  
>Great that make two bastards i have to deal with now and I though just Damon alone was bad enough the only thing that could make this work was if Damons Ripper of a brother was to show up. Then she would most likely be not so far behind. It wouldn't suprise me if she was on her way now. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and quickly pulled it out to check my text it was her. God I told her we would meet out of town away from my family, but she never listens. I left the house and headed towards the edge of town too meet her in the clearing. I got there and the clearing was empty, I looked around then I felt two hands cover up my eyes.<br>"Guess who?" she asked  
>"I dont need to guess I know." I span around grabbed her wrists and kissed her roughly "But I told you not to come here."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Reveiw, review, review<strong>

**AN: So who do you think the mystery woman is, id like to know your thoughts  
>No hate mail please but i dont mind constructive critisisum i see that it can only make me a better writer xx<br>thanx For Reading **


	3. Chapter 3

**Damon: Im sexy and I Know it  
>MrsDSalvatore: Really Damon, i know i agree but seriously<br>Damon: Come On Jasper Join Its Its Fun  
>*Damon and Jasper start doin the damon dance*<br>MrsJWhitlock: Guys stop and Do the disclamer already  
>Damon: I cant be arsed and this is fun *carries on dancing*<br>Jasper: its so addictive i just cant stop  
>*MrsJWhitlock stares jasper down until he stops and looks scared*<br>Jasper: Okay Okay Shish Woman, Neither Mine Nore Damons Wife Owns Twilight or Vampire diaries, they are owned by stephanie meyer and L.. *starts dancing again  
>MrsDSalvatore: You go girl. *high fives MrsJWhitlock* Jazz you are so whipped :)<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Previously On BMWC<span>__  
>"Guess who?" she asked<br>"I dont need to guess I know." I span around grabbed her wrists and kissed her roughly "But I told you not to come here."_

Chapter 3I stared into her deep brown eyes and I feel in love all over again, but wait a second I was still angry.  
>"But Jazzy I missed you" She said why running her finger down my chest.<br>"I know and I missed you too, but the mind reader could be back any second."  
>"Jazz he won't, I checked hes still on his honeymoon."<br>" Well the others could still hear."  
>" If You stopped being so paroiniod, we'd have more time for fun" she said running her fingers sugestivaly through my hair. I momentarrly forgot what i was angry about, a rustling sound in the tree pulled both of us apart, then rosalie came to a halt as she saw me.<br>" Jazz what are you doing out here, Alice is going crazy in there and, who the hell is she?" Rose said with a bit of Rose attitude  
>"Quick lie" My angel muttered under her breath<br>"Umm... I ... Umm needed some .. air yeah I Umm.. needed some air, thats what i needed and I ran into my dear sister here." i said not very convinsingly  
>" oh really, you never told us you had a sister"<br>" I thought she was dead, to upseting to metion."  
>" Okat jazz i swallow this Lie for now but you will have to tell me the truth eventually"<br>" okay fine, just please dont say anything to alice." Rose slightly nodded her head and rush back toward the house.  
>"very convising Jazz... very convinsing"<br>" Really Katherine, nows the time you decide to comment when shes gone and the lie is past." i retorted quickly.  
>"I thought you could have this one, my mistake, sorry forgot you couldnt lie to save your life. i remember that for future reference."<p>

_Damon  
><em>I was still sat in the tiny room with the blonde haired gay fairy, him still asking me question after question , the game 20 questions kinda get boring after the 20th question  
>"Doc, you know i swear in 20 questions there are only supposed to be 20 questions"<br>" Im Just Mesmerised by your kind. im sorry" The Doc actually seemed quite sorry.  
>"We're not all that fansinating. We eat. We sleep. We Drink Blood. Get Over It." thought id add some of my Damon charm to the convosation. " okay now let me ask the qustion."<br>"Okay then Go for it."  
>" First question, You sparkle, really doesnt that hurt your man pride, at all."<br>"Now that i think about it yeah,yeah it does." the big broad fairy shouted from down the stairs. I Laughed to myself as left the comfort of the chair. This game is so over. I turned toward the doc  
>" im bored now so im gonna wander, tell me when dinners ready" i left the room and bound down the stairs towards the one on steroids, i think his name was Emmett.<br>"Yo, dude where do you keep the hard liquire."  
>"Yo, dude we dont drink" i was shocked at the truth in his word, i was confused does that mean he dont drink liqure or dont drink period, either way thats about to change.<br>"Really dude, in that lets go buy some and have a partay, its fun...trust me im the master of fun, the partay king, the player of all games. Dude the mayor has arrived."  
>"Really Damon, I thought Rosalie had a Big ego and hers is huge yet yours I way bigger and I didnt even think that was possible."<br>" I heard that" I distant call from a the one i guessed was rosalie.  
>"Im Sorry Pumpkin, I love You."Emmett called back.<br>"Em dude you are so whipped." I said calling back his attention  
>"Am not" he retorted<br>"Are too"  
>"Am not"<br>"Are Too"  
>"Not"<br>"Too"  
>"Not"<br>"Too"  
>"God boys stop it" A sweet voice stopped us in our tracks and we both turned to the sound of the voice and stood there was the most beautiful little pixie I have ever seen and I instantly knew that this little pixie was the one and i was going to try, with all my might, to get the pixie to be mine. " your acting like 4 year olds seriously"<br>"Okay Your Georgousness, we will stop acting like children if you join us for a drink." I retorted using a little bit of the charm i was born with.  
>"I would but i dont really want to lead you on, im with Jasper and I love him and he loves me." I heard a slight snigger come from a room upstairs i guessed it was the blonde beauty, that has Em whipped, I wonder what she finds so funny. I'll have to go and ask her. But first the booze.<br>"Em, dude grab your car, we are gonna get some booze"  
>We jumped into Ems jeep and he sped to the closest boozer, while there we grabbed a bottle of everything and everything we could finding and i made sure i grabbed a few extra bottles of bourbon. Paying for it all, god we must have spend a good $500 on just booze, i doubt it would last a week but hey im here to forget and what better way to forget than to have a P.A.R.T.Y.<p>

_Carlise_

After looking over the book about Damons kind for about the 50th time trying to proccess any information i may have missed, I heard Emmetts jeep pull into the drive way and the front door slam open.  
>"Lets Get This Party Started" The voice i knew as Damon Shouted To everyone in the house.<br>"Hell yeah" That was Emmett, this is going to be an interesting evening.  
>I just got into the book again when I was interupted by music blasting throughout the house, thank the lord we live in the middle of a forest.<br>A loud smashing sound, jolted me away from my studies, then after hearing a muffled apology from Emmett, i think its time to intervine, I headed downstairs and on the way there seeing many empty bottles splayed around the house, Esme was going to scream when she saw this.  
>"Hey Doc, you comin to join us." Damon was obviously very drunk.<br>"Yeah Dad You should its fun." And by the looks of things emmet wasnt far behind him, I do that god that both species of vampires cant throw up. I took the last bottle away from them both.  
>"Hey Doc, No fair, Me no Be Finished."<br>"Drinking Is very Bad For Your Health."  
>"Doc, Im already Dead does it look like my face is bothered"<br>"apparently not" and with that i took myself and the last bottle up to my office and hide it away.

_Rosalie  
><em>After hearing Carlisle and Damon, I think its time for a run, i headed downstairs, and almost made it to the door when i bumped into a very very pissed Damon.  
>"Hello There Sexy." If he wasnt so drunk i would honoured by the compliment but hes hammered.<br>"Damon move."  
>"oooh Fiesty, I Like my woman, with a bit of a kick."<br>"And I like my men with balls, which you wont have if you dont move."  
>"Please darling i know you want me but jaring my ball would not be the way to get me. Oh and before I forget, what were you laughing earlier when the pretty pixie said summut bout jazzy loving her?"<br>"Damon, you wouldnt beleive me if I told you."  
>"Try Me..."<br>"Maybe when your sober," Then she muttered summut under her breathe I was just able to hear "if you can remember this convosation"

* * *

><p><strong>Guys &amp; Gals... Review Review Review... There is only one thing that would make me happier than reviews and that is if Damon SalvatoreIan Somerhalder, Came To My Room And Stripped... So Reviews Would Make Me So Happy Right Now :) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
>Co-written by MrsJWhitlock AKA Madfan1997<strong>


End file.
